moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Concept Album Cinematic Universe
The Concept Album Cinematic Universe is a series of stop-motion movies written by Jackson Kelley based on his favorite albums. Timeline Tommy When an incident at home makes young Thomas Walker (Jackson Kelley) blind and deaf, his childhood is rough. When Tommy grows up, he becomes a pinball legend. His parents realize that Tommy can see again. Then Tommy begins a religious movement and a holiday camp. The Starman After Ziggy Stardust (Jackson Kelley) is assassinated, he is recreated by Gorba (Payton Frisch). After picking up a floundering garage band on Mars, he lands in a kid's (Nick Stone) yard, After having some fun, Ziggy becomes a huge rockstar, and ignores everybody. The Dark Side of the Moon Roger (Jackson Kelley) is an average guy with an average life. His only thing unaverage is that he keeps having odd dreams. On an average day, his dreams come to life. Now Roger and his friends Nick (Nick Stone), Dave (Payton Frisch) and Richard (Landon Weaver) have to find out why his dreams are coming to life. Wish You Were Here After his friend (Payton Frisch) commits suicide as a child, a struggling musician (Jackson Kelley) has to deal with it in his adult years, while a music executive (Nick Stone) tries to manipulate him. Animals Based on George Orwell's literary classic Animal Farm, the film follows a group of animals who are up against communism. The Wall A rockstar (Jackson Kelley) goes mad, and builds a metaphorical wall around himself. Ed Hunter A teenage whiz kid (Jackson Kelley) morphs into a hideous monster after a freak accident, and goes on a killing spree through different realms, while an FBI agent (Colby Aman) attempts to hunt him down. Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge When Tom Wilson (Jackson Kelley) and his wife Claire are separated by a gunfight, he goes to hell only to realize Claire is alive. The devil (Landon Weaver) tells him he can be with her again if he brings her the souls of a thousand evil people. Tom reluctantly agrees, and goes on a killing spree. American Idiot Jesus of Suburbia (Jackson Kelley) runs away from home, and befriends St. Jimmy, a drug addicted man, and begins an adventure. The Black Parade A man (Jackson Kelley) explores the land of the dead, encountering people from his past, like his deceased wife. The Fabulous Killjoys A group of rebels (Jackson Kelley, Landon Weaver, Tyler Mejia, Payton Frisch) face off against an evil executive (Nick Stone) and his minions. Production The Concept Album Cinematic Universe was intended to be live action, but after the entire cast of Ed Hunter ditched the table read, Kelley decided to give up on live action and turn to animation. Kelley said that it was a blessing because he could do whatever the hell he wanted, because it was all himself. Connections *Tommy - Tommy is one of the people watching the news when Earth is about to die in The Starman. *The Starman - Noah, on his first day of high school, befriends Roger, the main character from the Dark Side of the Moon. *The Dark Side of the Moon - Roger floats through space, and then lands back on Earth, where there is a funeral for Bobby Jones, one of the main characters in Wish You Were Here. *Wish You Were Here - Jonathan has a run in with Mr. Jones on the streets, and finds out about his farm. *Animals - Snowball, away from the farm, sees Pink, the main character from The Wall, running through a valley, where Pink places a brick down. *The Wall - Pink says that a farm behaved like Animal Farm, plus comes into his old school to do a talk on isolation. One of the students is Eddie, the main character from Ed Hunter. *Ed Hunter - Satan looks through a crystal ball, and sees Tom Wilson, the main character in Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. *Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - Bones is released from prison, and he goes back to his hometown, Suburbia. *American Idiot - St. Jimmy is welcomed into hell by The Black Parade. *The Black Parade - Eddie, from Ed Hunter, swoops in, and drops a bomb on California, setting up the Fabulous Killjoys. *The Fabulous Killjoys - There is a scene where Party Poison looks through BL/Ind agents, who turn out to be Tommy (Tommy), Ziggy Stardust (The Starman), Jonathan (Wish You Were Here), Mr. Pilkington (Animals), the schoolmaster (The Wall), a random FBI agent (Ed Hunter), Arthur (Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge), Brad (American Idiot), and Ryan Way's grandson. Cancelled projects The Amory Wars Saga was rumored, but that was cancelled early on because it required too much special effects. Radio K.A.O.S. by Roger Waters was planned, but it was shelved. Discovery by Daft Punk was pitched, but it wasn't approved. Hotel California was planned, but the story was a mess. A planned adaptation for Jeff Wayne's War of the Worlds was planned, but Kelley turned it down. Ayreon's albums were planned, and even storyboarded, but it was scrapped. Sgt. Pepper by the Beatles was also planned. Dream Theater's Metropolis was planned. Genesis' The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway was planned as well. More The Who albums, like Quadrophenia and Who's Next was planned, and then got scrapped due to Tommy's mixed reviews.